Romantique à souhait !
by Estellee
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, dix huit ans, première année de médecine fait, par le plus grand des hasard, la rencontre d'un certain bleu qui va lui laisser certaines séquelles... ou pas ! Grimmichi !
1. Chapter 1

Salut, salut ! Je me lance dans une autre histoire de Bleach (non pas que j'ai abandonné l'autre, loin de là ! Mais une idée m'est venue dans l'après midi et je me suis empressé de l'écrire ! :D)

C'est un Grimm/Ichi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1...

Ichigo Kurosaki, dix huit ans, étudiant en première année de médecine était un adolescent d'ordinairement normal. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour. Oui, c'était un 14 février, hasard ? Destin ? Allez savoir, mais pour sûr, ce jour était gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire.

…

_Il pleuvait. Beaucoup. Voir même un peu trop, alors Ichigo s'était pressé de trouver un abri en sortant de la FAC, il trouva finalement un abri sous un préau. Il avait froid, ses dents claquaient d'un claquement sec et il était trempé jusqu'à l'os alors il se réchauffa à l'aide de ses deux mains..._

_La pluie... Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien détester ça. Cela lui rappelait bien trop souvent la mort de sa pauvre mère... _

_Quelques instant plus tard, un bruit attira son attention, un raclement de gorge. Un bande de racailles, à peu près de son âge s'avança._

_Il se retourna._

_« Eh l'gamin, ce préau est déjà pris » déclara le ''caïd''._

_Fatigué par de telles stupidités, Ichigo ne prit même pas le peine de répondre et en simple guise de réponse, il lui tourna le dos et mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Énervé, le caïd s'approcha dangereusement de lui en faisant craqué ses doigts. _

_« J'viens de te dire que ce préau est déjà prit, tu piges ?! » _

_Las, Ichigo retira un écouteur._

_« J'en ai rien à foutre, j'viens juste ici pour m'abriter de la pluie. » répondit-il, irrité. _

_« Ah oui ? Tu vas voir si tu n'en à rien à foutre ! » jura-t-il._

_Eh bah voilà... Maintenant il se retrouvait seul contre une bande d'abruti dégénérée... Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ? Il savait se défendre, mais de là à se retrouver contre quatre gars, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose... Levant les yeux au ciel, Ichigo évita de justesse un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. A bout de nerf, il se jeta sur le caïd, qui au lieu de se défendre seul, préféra envoyer ses copains. _

_« Tu n'es qu'un froussard ! Envoyer tes ''amis'' se battre contre moi... qu'elle ironie... » siffla le roux, un sourire mauvais. _

_Agacé, le caïd lui retourna le bras gauche et le coinça à l'aide de ses jambes. Pris au piège Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Ce coup-ci, rien à faire, il ne put éviter le coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il jura entre ses dents et laissa couler un filet de sang entre ses lèvres. _

_« Enfoiré... » articula-t-il, crispé par la douleur. _

_« Crève sale morveux ! » _

_S'apprêtant à recevoir un second coup de poing, Ichigo ferma les yeux. Mais rien ne se passa. Il ouvrit un œil et aperçut un autre gars, cheveux bleus, yeux bleus. _

_« T'es qui, connard ?! » lança l'un du groupe._

_« Un merde comme toi, n'a pas à savoir mon nom » _

_Oulah... Pas commode le type ! En deux temps trois mouvements, le mystérieux inconnu envoya la bande de racaille au tapis. Ils repartirent aussitôt, à une vitesse phénoménale. _

_Soufflant afin de se détendre et d'oublier la douleur de sa mâchoire endoloris, Ichigo se releva._

_« Merci d'être intervenu, je n'aurais jamais pu m'en sortir tout seul » _

_« Tu es faible, à ton âge, tu devrais savoir te débrouiller tout seul » lâcha-t-il, d'une voix cinglante. _

_Abasourdi, Ichigo le laissa partir comme il était arrivé. Ce gars n'était pas normal du tout ! Normalement on est censé demander si la victime va bien, si elle n'a pas été blessé etc, mais non, ce type avait préféré lui lancé une insulte. Mais si nous sommes, et je dis bien NOUS SOMMES, des gens normaux, nous aurions répliqué un truc du style '' Va te faire foutre, comment voulais-tu que je m'en sorte tout seul contre quatre types baraqués comme eux ?!'' _

_Mais quand nous sommes Ichigo Kurosaki, nous laissons un sentiment nouveau s'installer au plus profond de notre cœur. Sans comprendre comment, mais lorsque ce gars était intervenu, la seule chose qu'Ichigo pensa fut : ''Wahou, plutôt sexy le type !''..._

_Oui, sexy était le mot exact. Ses yeux bleus avaient tout de suite attiré le rouquin, ainsi que sa peau blanche. Il était rare de nos jours, de trouver un homme avec une peau aussi blanche que la sienne... Mais ce n'était pas tout, durant l'altercation avec les racailles, Ichigo avait scruté sous les moindre recoins les muscles bien définis du bleu. Son torse taillé de manière très virile, rien que le fait d'y repenser le faisait inconsciemment saliver... Saliver, saliver, SALIVER ?! Oh STOP on arrête tout ! Depuis quand Ichigo Kurosaki trouvait de l'attirance chez un homme ?! Il dérailler complètement, le coup de poing lui avait ramolli le cerveau ! Enfin... Il fallait quand même se l'avouer, ce gars. Il était vraiment sexy !_

…

En y repensant, Ichigo n'espérait qu'une chose. Le revoir. Il devait lui dire une chose, une chose très importante pour lui. Une chose qui ne se dit qu'à certaines conditions et d'être au moins sûr de sois. Une chose qui pourrait bouleverser sa vie à jamais.

Traînant des pas dans Karakura, Ichigo réfléchissait à un moyen de retrouver ce mec au cheveux bleus. Ne savant où il allait, il entra dans un bar. D'abord songeur, il embrassa la pièce d'un regard circulaire. Soudain, une chose attira son attention, non plutôt une personne ! Un gars, _**ce gars **_! N'en revenant toujours pas, Ichigo accéléra le pas et se pointa face à son unique objet de ses pensées (oui, je transforme les phrases et alors ? :3)

« Vous ! » cria-t-il, plus fort qu'il y aurait cru.

Le fameux ''bleu'', l'observa, une cigarette à la bouche.

« Qu'est ce tu m'veux, gamin ? »

Cherchant ses mots, Ichigo bégaya légèrement.

« J-je... J'aimerai te dire quelque chose. »

Tutoyé, Ichigo venait de le tutoyer ! Non mais c'était quoi son problème aujourd'hui ? Cela faisait à peu près deux semaines qu'il le recherchait dans toute cette foutue ville et maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé, il fallait qu'il joue les abrutis de première catégorie !

« Je n'ai que ça à faire, alors fais vite » pressa le beau bleu.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se dégonfle, pas maintenant ! Inspirant un grand coup d'air frais dans les poumons, Ichigo se lança.

« Je suis tombé amoureux de toi »

Voilà comment Ichigo Kurosaki, dix huit ans, première année de médecine dévoila sa flamme pour la première fois à un garçon.

A SUIVRE...

En espèrant que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! A bientôt ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je voudrais remercier _Shayll, Lylyn972, NaoAmatsuki Blak _et _ayu_ pour leur review ! Et vous remercier d'avoir était si nombreux à me lire alors qu'il s'agit de mon premier Yaoi !

Enfin voilà, la suite n'aura pas (j'espère) était trop longue mais je pense que par la suite, elle sera un peu plus longue à venir car je n'ai pas que cette histoire en route et puis j'ai aussi des choses à faire chez moi ! ^^'

En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2...

« Je suis tombé amoureux de toi »

* * *

Cette phrase résonnait pendant de longues secondes dans la pièce. Tellement que la phrase en elle même n'avait aucun sens, toutes personnes présentes, ici, avaient cessé leurs clabaudages. Tous ses regards posés sur lui... Ichigo retenait alors sa respiration.

Cela devait faire maintenant plus d'une minute qu'il avait fait sa déclaration et toujours aucune réponse...

_Quelle soit positive ou négative j'm'en branle mais répond, putain..._

Son cœur palpitait à vive allure dans sa poitrine tout en regardant les moindre faits et gestes du Bleu en question.

Il le vit soudain, fermer les yeux.

_Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ''fermer les yeux'' ! _

A bout de nerf, Ichigo serra les dents avec forces.

Puis soudain, la délivrance... (ou pas)

« Ne parle pas de chose que tu n'connais pas, morveux » trancha-t-il, le visage froid.

Stupéfait par ce type de réponse, Ichigo ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Il regarda le bleu se lever et se diriger vers la sortie.

« Je sais très bien de quoi je parle ! » répliqua-t-il, en baissant sa tête, sentant la honte l'envahir petit à petit.

Après tout, normal non ? Il vient de se faire refouler et il continue d'espérer...

Légèrement agacé, le bleu se retourna et sans donner une réponse, quitta la pièce. Ichigo s'empressa alors de le suivre, toujours la tête baissée à ignorer les regards des autres.

Une fois dehors, la surprise put se lire sur son visage. Il pleuvait. Il secoua vivement la tête, n'ayant pas de temps à perdre avec le temps. Il pressa le pas et chercha du regard le beau bleu. Malheureusement pour lui, il venait de le perdre de vue... Quoi que... Ichigo regarda un peu plus loin, devant lui et l'aperçut, une cigarette à la main, marcher vers un bâtiment délabré.

_Qu'est ce qu'il fou... ? J'vais le suivre ! _

Sans plus attendre, Ichigo s'avança. Arrivé, il vit le bleu se retourner vers sa direction, un air mauvais.

« Dégage de là ! T'as rien à faire ici, je n'le répéterais pas, ne viens pas me parler de choses que tu ne connais pas ! »

« Laisse moi au moins t'expliquer ! Je sais très bien de quoi je parle, oui je le sais ! » répéta-t-il.

« Fou moi l'camp d'ici avant que je n'm'énèrve sérieusement » reprit-il, « et puis... » il mit un temps de pause en regardant le rouquin, puis enchaîna, « tu n'es pas mon type, alors dégage »

Sa réplique fut cinglante. Ichigo encaissa le coup comme il put, il baissa (encore une fois) la tête et retourna chez lui, pour une fois vaincu. Comme pour l'enfoncer d'avantage, la pluie commença à s'abattre, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite jusqu'à devenir une pluie torrentielle.

Arrivé chez lui, trempé jusqu'à l'os, Ichigo fut accueilli par les miaulement d'un petit chaton affamé. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et retira ses chaussures avant de fermer la porte à clef. Il continua jusqu'à sa cuisine et sortit un sachet de nourriture pour chat qu'il installa dans la petite gamelle prés d'une baie vitrée.

Il monta ensuite dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit.

Seul. Il était tout seul. Son père et ses petites sœurs étaient partis en vacances au soleil pour les vacances de pâques, seul bémol ils étaient partis deux semaines avant les vacances ! Résultat, la boîte au lettre était empilée de mot d'absence des filles et le téléphone n'arrêter pas de sonner...

A bout de nerf, Ichigo avait alors débrancher le téléphone fixe se disant que s'il y avait vraiment une urgence, on pouvait le prévenir sur son portable. En parlant de lui... Où est-ce qu'il avait mis ? Il chercha dans sa poche, dans son sac, dans sa chambre, de partout, mais aucune trace du mobile...

Décidément, il aurait mieux fait de rester au lit pour cette journée...

En y repensant, il avait du l'oublier au bar ou dans la rue !

Il attrapa vite un parapluie et sortit en vitesse de chez lui. S'il avait oublié là bas, il aurait peut être une chance de revoir son beau bleu.

Non. Il fallait qu'il laisse tomber. Il lui avait dit clairement qu'il n'était pas intéresser, il ne fallait donc pas qu'Ichigo s'attache encore plus, mais c'était tellement difficile... Il avait encore été conquis par son regard... En même temps, j'aimerai bien savoir, qui ne tomberait pas amoureux d'un gars comme lui ?! Ses cheveux bleus coiffés de manière à ce que son visage, plutôt fin soit mis en valeur et puis ses yeux bleus qui même, en colères, gardaient leur éclat. Non non, non ! Ce mec possédait réellement un physique parfait, mais pour Ichigo, il se devait de l'oublier et rapidement !

Arrivé à destination, il hésita à entrer à nouveau dans le bar. Il voulait éviter ces genres de mecs avec qui, il pourrait avoir de sérieux problèmes. Mais en même temps, si son téléphone était bel et bien dedans, il n'avait pas trop le choix...

Inspirant un grand coup, il ouvrit la porte qui claqua dans un bruit de cloche...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans un bâtiment délavé, un certain bleu tirait quelques lattes sur sa cigarette à moitié finie. À peine eut-il le temps d'entrer dan une pièce sombre, qu'un gars, plutôt balaise, chauve, portant une barbe rousse l'accueillie à bras ouvert... (enfin...)

« Où t'étais passé Grimmjow » grogna ce dernier.

« Fou moi l'camp d'ici Yammy, j'ai pas l'temps avec tes conneries »

Continuant son chemin, il fut accueillie par un (autre) drôle de personnage. Un black, avec des tatouages en forme de flammes sous les yeux. Soupirant de fatigue, ledit Grimmjow passa outre ce gars là.

« Tu sais très bien qu'c'est pas toi le chef ici ! » balança le noir, d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante.

Fatigué par ses absurdités, Grimmjow jeta son mégot de cigarette au sol et se retourna.

« Bordel, j'vous ai rien demandé ! Zommari va t'occuper ton cul pour une fois ! » jura-t-il.

« Reste souple Grimmjow... » poursuivit une voix calme masculin.

Grimmjow se retourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant, puis jura entre ses dents.

« Starrk... Qu'est ce que tu m'veux ? »

Ledit Starrk s'avança et de son regard habituellement calme, puis soupira.

« Grimmjow va se prendre un savon ! » chantonna une gamine blonde.

« Lilinette... Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! » répondit Grimmjow, las.

« Grimmjow, tu sais qu... »

« Oui j'sais, c'est toi l'chef ici, mais je commence à en avoir plein les cou*** de vos conneries ! » termina-t-il.

« Bien... Alors pourquoi continues-tu en déguerpir sans prévenir ? »

« J'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, Starrk et puis j'étais juste au bar du coin de la rue ! » gueula-t-il en poursuivant son chemin. Seulement, ceci parut déplaire au chef du groupe, puisque ce dernier choppa le beau bleu par le col de sa chemise blanche et le coinça contre un mur.

« Je ne le répéterai pas Grimmjow, continue et tu finiras comme ta misérable famille... » menaça Starrk, avec son regard calme.

Coincé, dans les deux sens du termes, Grimmjow se détacha de Starrk et continua son chemin, une colère monstre grandissant en lui. Depuis quand Starrk le menacé avec des propos concernant sa famille ? Depuis quand se permettait-il de le lui balancer ouvertement ?!

Sentant ses muscles se tendre, Grimmjow serra très fort ses mains et s'affala sur un vieux canapé, tout déchiré. Il sortit une nouvelle cigarette et s'apprêta à l'allumer lorsqu'une femme, une belle blonde aux yeux verts et au teint bronzé s'approcha de lui.

« Y' a un gamin au bar -où tu as tellement l'habitude d'aller- qui vas se faire casser la gueule comme il faut, tu devrais aller voir, ça te détendra » proposa la belle blonde, en tirant une latte sur sa cigarette.

« Tia... T'as pas d'autre choses à faire, plutôt que de venir me faire chier ? »

« Écoute beau goss, Starrk est à bout en ce moment, ne continues pas à le chercher comme tu le fais, tu pourrais le regretter »

Continuant de fumer Grimmjow écouta furtivement ce que la blonde lui disait. Peut être qu'il devait aller voir au bar, cela le détendrait et puis sans savoir pourquoi, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas déjà vu se gamin, bizarrement, il repensait à ce petit rouquin...

* * *

« Qu'est ce que tu fous encore là, gamin ? » demanda un vieux grincheux, en s'approchant trop près de lui.

Le pauvre Ichigo venait de se faire encercler par une bande d'alcoolo sans pouvoir, réellement y faire quelque chose. Il en profita pour jeter un œil, voir si son portable était bien ici. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne vit rien. Soupirant par manque de chance qu'il possédait, il se demanda comment faire pour en venir à bout.

« C'est pas toi... qui est venu... tout à l'heure faire ta... ta déclaration à Grimmjow ?! » balbutia un autre complètement ivre.

Grimmjow ? Alors ce mec, ultra-canon s'appelait Grimmjow ? _Ce prénom lui va comme un gant_, pensa Ichigo. Mais il revint bien vite à la réalité en comprenant ce que ce vieux venait de dire.

« J-je... laissez moi, juste voir si mon portable est ici et je repartirais »

« Ah ah ah ! Tu crois... vraiment qu'on va te laisser partir ? » enchaîna, un nouveau.

« Déjà tu dois savoir que pour entrer dans se bar, il faut le mériter ! » poursuivit un autre.

« Ensuite, tu dois avoir au moins plus de 20 ans ! A voir ta gueule si tu en as 17 c'est beau ! »

Insulté par la remarque du mec, Ichigo serra sa mâchoire. S'ils continuaient comme ça, il allait devoir passer à l'étape supérieur, seulement il ne savait vraiment pas s'il pourrait arriver à bout de six mec à lui tout seul...

« Et pour finir » termina le plus vieux, une barbe toute grisonnant et emmêlé, « tu te crois tout permis pour oser faire ta déclaration comme ça à Grimmjow ?! »

C'était le signal de départ. Un mec, âgé d'une trentaine d'année, bourré comme un coing, se jeta sur lui et lui lança un uppercut que le rouquin évita sans problème. Un autre surgit sur lui et Ichigo le retourna et l'envoya sur une table qui se plia sous lui. Pendant qu'il en éliminait, d'autres venaient en renfort. Résultat Ichigo se retrouvait seul contre une bande de dix mec bourrés. Ça commençait à devenir difficile, il passait plus de temps à se défendre qu'à pouvoir attaquer, à ce rythme, il allait vite être épuisé...

« Tu sais te défendre morveux » enchaîna un gars en l'attaquant, « mais pourras tu encaisser ça ?! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que se soit, le mec envoya un coup de pied en plein milieu de l'estomac d'Ichigo qui se plia sous la douleur. Finissant à terre par un autre, il se retrouva vite encerclé. Que pouvait il faire ? Maintenant qu'il était à terre, il ne pouvait plus rien faire... Encaissant des coups de pieds dans le dos et le ventre, Ichigo ferma les yeux afin de passer outre la douleur. Fatigué de le frapper à terre, le chef du bar le releva par les cheveux. Des filets de bave sanguinolentes s'échappaient des lèvres du rouquin. À bout de force, il commençait à perdre connaissance. Mais pas plutôt eut-il fermer les yeux qu'un autre gars lui balança un coup de poing dans l'estomac et dans ses parties génitales. N'en pouvant plus, Ichigo retomba au sol, dans une longue plainte puis resta inerte.

Un porte claqua et en deux temps trois mouvement, le ménage fut vite fait. Un coup de poing par-ci, un coup de poing par là et le tour était joué. Il n'en restait qu'un. Le chef du bar. Se retournant pour faire face à un (bien évidemment) Grimmjow en rogne, il se plia et le supplia de l'épargner.

« Je t'en supplies Grimmjow, on ne faisait que jouer avec lui ! »

« En le frappant à mort ? » grogna se dernier, un air mauvais.

« On pensait que ça te ferais plaisir de savoir qu'on avait éliminé le type qui t'avais fait sa déclaration... »

Un sourire ironique et carnassier aux lèvres, Grimmjow, une cigarette à la bouche assomma le type d'un coup de poing au visage.

''_Éliminé le type qui t'avais sa déclaration_'' ? C'était la phrase la plus absurde qu'il n'avait entendu après le fameux ''_je suis tombé amoureux de toi_''.

Grimmjow se retourna et jeta un regard au rouquin, qui ne s'était toujours pas relevé. À vrai dire, il était dans un sale état. Grimmjow s'accroupit à côté de lui et vit qu'il respirait toujours. Que devait-il faire ? Le laisser mourir sur place ou bien l'achever ou bien... ?

Se plongeant dans une réflexion, Grimmjow, vit une tache de sang s'écouler sur le sol. Il releva la tête du rouquin et vit qu'il perdait du sang au niveau de la base du crâne. Il avait du s'ouvrir la tête en tombant. Pris dans un élan de pitié Grimmjow l'attrapa par les jambes et les bras et l'entraîna dehors, sous la pluie qui continuait de s'abattre...

A SUIVRE...


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ! Désolé pour mon retard, mais j'ai eu un petit soucis pour terminer ce chapitre ! Disons que je n'avais pas la suite en tête ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant que les chapitres précédents ! :)

_Réponses aux reviews... _

_Shayll_ : Oui je sais je suis vraiment dégueulasse d'avoir coupé à un moment pareil mais il fallait bien que je fasse durer le suspens ! Je dois avouer que pour le moment de la déclaration je me suis inspiré d'un Yaoi que je venais juste de finir... ^^' J'espère que cette suite te plaira, même si pour moi, je trouve qu'il s'agit pour le moment du plus mauvais que j'ai écris !

_Ayu _: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3...

Lumière et vive douleur à la tête furent les deux sensations qu'éprouva Ichigo à son réveil. Il ne savait absolument pas où il se trouvait et encore moins ce qu'il s'était passé et dans quelles circonstance avait-il atterrit ici. Cependant une chaleur particulièrement étrange régnait dans la pièce mélangé à une légère odeur de vieux tabac...

_Hm... Gauloises..._ pensa-t-il, en se relevant légèrement. Mais sa blessure à la tête le renvoya de suite au tapis. Après avoir grimacé de douleur, il porta sa main à sa tête et sentit que quelqu'un lui avait bandé le front. La seul question qu'il fut, fut... ''_Qui m'a soigné ?_''

Après plusieurs tentatives échouées de trouver le coupable, Ichigo retenta une seconde fois de se lever. Non sans grimacer quelque peu, il réussit à se maintenir debout. Tentant de se maintenir droit, il s'avança vers une autre pièce. Le rouquin arriva dans une grande salle, toute délabrée. Au milieu, se trouvait un canapé tout déchiré ainsi qu'une vieille télé des années 70. L'ensemble de la pièce n'était pas très sophistiqué, cela ressemblait plus à un vieil entrepôt, légèrement retapé pour en faire un abri. Mais la même question, s'entrechoquer dans le cerveau du rouquin. ''Qui, l'avait soigné, était-ce le type qui vivait ici ?''

Un bruit de pas résonna dans le couloir. Ichigo se retourna pour faire face à son mystérieux bienfaiteur. Son visage se contracta soudainement en reconnaissant l'individu. Démarche décontractée, tenue décontractée, visage décontractée... Cela ne pouvait qu'être que cet homme ! Tout lui revint en mémoire, la bagarre dans le bar alors que Mr avait simplement cru avoir oublié son cellulaire, la perte de conscience alors qu'il était entrain de se faire tabasser par ces brutes... L'erreur était d'avoir attendu avant d'agir, cela aurait pu lui être fatal... jusqu'à ce qu'arrive l'homme de la situation. Grimmjow, l'avait appelé un type du bar. Hum... Cela sonnait bien.

« Réveillé ? C'pas trop tôt » grommela le bleu en allumant une cigarette.

« Où suis-je ? »

Grimmjow recracha une grosse bouffée et répondit...

« Dans ma demeure abruti ! Maintenant si tu es réveillé, tu peux rentrer chez toi », il continua son chemin, frôlant le bras de jeune homme.

« Attend ! » s'écria Ichigo un peu trop fort.

« Gueule pas, j'suis encore là ! » s'énerva Grimmjow en lui jetant un regard par derrière son épaule.

« Pardon... J-je... je... »

« J'ai pas tout mon temps gamin, alors bouges toi »

« C'est toi... qui m'a sauvé et qui m'a soigné ? »

S'attendant à tout, sauf à ce genre de questions, Grimmjow retint un rire. Ce gamin se préoccupait vraiment de qui l'avait sauvé ? Les gens normaux n'auraient même pas posé ce genre de questions. Mais bordel ! Ichigo était tout, sauf un gars normal ! Fallait que le bleu se le rentre bien dans le crâne...

« J-je... Merci » poursuivit Ichigo, force de constater que le bleu n'avait pas l'intention de répondre,

puis laissant échapper un ''tsss'', Grimmjow continua son chemin.

* * *

Arrivé chez lui, Ichigo s'affala sur son lit et sentit comme une pointe dans le bas de son dos. Il se releva et posa sa main sur le matelas. Un sourcil levé, Ichigo se maudit intérieurement en remarquant qu'il s'agissait de son téléphone portable. En l'ouvrant il vit trois messages et... 10 appels manqués... de son père...

Composant le numéro de son père, Ichigo regarda l'heure. 3H24 du matin. Il raccrocha vite le portable. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'heure. Il était resté vraiment tout ce temps chez Grimmjow ? Il comprenait à présent pourquoi le bleu l'avait jeté dehors à son réveil !

Exténué par cette soirée mouvementé, Ichigo retira son tee shirt et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

...

À son réveil, les reflets du soleil scintillaient à travers les rideaux. Il porta son regard sur son réveil. 8H10. Ichigo se leva d'un bond et atterrit dans la salle de bain. Aujourd'hui était le seul jour où le rouquin ne devait pas faire la grasse matinée. Résultat ? Il avait oublier de mettre son réveil avant de s'endormir dans la nuit. Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée et il devait passé des partiels afin de valider sa première licence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo dévala ses escaliers et sans prendre quoi que se soit pour manger, il claqua la porte d'entrée. Heureusement pour lui, son père et ses sœurs rentrés aujourd'hui et il n'avait donc pas besoin de vérifier si tout était en ordre. Il continua sa course jusqu'à son arrêt de bus et grimpa avec chance dans la navette.

Arrivé à l'université, il tomba sur son amie du lycée, Inoue Orihime. Elle avait toujours été amoureuse de lui, mais il avait toujours considéré comme une petite sœur, rien de plus. Pourtant Orihime était une belle jeune fille. Rousse aux yeux gris, belle poitrine... Elle avait un corps à en faire râler certaines et en faire baver certains... Elle était dans la même université et la même section que lui. Elle voulait devenir pédiatre et pour cela, elle devait valider sa première licence, elle aussi.

« Kurosaki-kun ! Tu es en retard ! »

« Désolé Inoue, mais j'ai eu un petit soucis nocturne, du coup j'ai oublié mon réveil... » s'excusa-t-il.

« Oh ? Pas bien grave j'espère ?! »

« Non rien du tout, t'inquiète pas... »

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin et arrivèrent devant les listes de distributions de salles pour les examens. Heureusement pour lui (encore), l'examen ne nécessitait pas forcément de l'intellectuel, juste de la culture générale.

Il se pointa donc devant sa salle et patienta...

* * *

Une heure après, le rouquin sorti de la salle de façon poli puis après avoir fait quelques pas, il lâcha un gros soupir.

« Aaaaaaah ! Enfin ! »

« Kurosaki-kun ! » s'écria Orihime en le rejoignant.

« Tiens, tu as finis toi aussi ? » questionna Ichigo, plutôt surpris.

« Oui, le questionnaire n'était pas très long ! »

« Tu rigoles ? Il faisait sept pages ! » s'égosilla le jeune homme.

« Bah... c'est pas si énorme que ça sept pages... » tenta-t-elle, souriante.

Pas du tout convaincu, Ichigo se dirigea vers la sortie de l'établissement accompagné de la rouquine. Une fois dehors, ils continuèrent un bout de chemin ensemble et arrivé à un croisement, Orihime remercia le jeune homme de l'avoir accompagné jusque là et continua son chemin. Continuant son chemin, il lui vint une idée. Il avait soudainement très envie d'aller rendre visite à son bleu, pour le remercier une nouvelle fois. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas se pointait les mains vides. Il jeta un regard aux alentours et comme par magie, le jeune homme vit un petit commerce. Il entra à l'intérieur et fouilla dans les allées, le rayon alcool. Rien de tel que de lui offrir une bonne bouteille de saké. Regardant la colonne des plus bas prix, un homme d'un certain âge vint le percuter. Ne s'excusant même pas, le même homme recommença son cirque à plusieurs reprises. Ne voulant surtout pas perdre le contrôle dans le magasin, Ichigo préféra passer son chemin. Après avoir payé le caissier et le remercier d'un sourire, Ichigo reprit son chemin. Voulant éviter l'heure de pointe, le rouquin avait décidé de passer par un vieil entrepôt. Une dispute attira son attention, pas très loin.

« Combien de fois j'vais devoir te l'répéter Grimm ! Stark va finir par te tuer ! » fusa une blonde à la peau mate.

« Me fais pas chier Harribel ! J'fais ce que j'veux ok ? Si Stark n'est pas content c'est son problème ! »

« Ne te rend pas plus minable que ce que tu es déjà, tu sais très bien de quoi il est capable, je t'aurai prévenu, s'il apprend ce que tu as fais, tu... »

« Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi t'inquiète tu pour moi ?! » s'énerva le bleu, en écrasant son mégot de cigarette au sol.

Mais la belle blonde n'était pas d'humeur à répondre à ce genre de questions. Elle aperçut Ichigo derrière le mur et préféra y faire abstraction. Elle passa devant lui et ne prit même pas la peine de lui lancer un regard. Ichigo déglutit. Qui était ce Stark ? Et que voulait-il à Grimmjow ? Pris de pitié pour le bleu, Ichigo s'avança inconsciemment vers lui. Lorsque Grimmjow le reconnut, un air mauvais ce dessina sur son visage.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous encore là, gamin ?! »

« J'étais venu... »

« Grimmjow ! Bouge ton cul ! Stark aimerait te parler ! »s'écria un noir.

Le bleu jura entre ses dents et sans même prêter attention à Ichigo, il entra dans le vieux bâtiment. Mais Ichigo était bien décidé à découvrir qui était se soit disant Stark et à savoir ce qu'il voulait à Grimmjow. Cependant, deux autres personnes, un homme et un femme s'avancèrent vers l'entrepôt. Voulant éviter de se faire voir, Ichigo se cacha derrière le mur.

« Putain tu casses vraiment les couilles Nel ! » jura le gars. Ichigo jeta un œil discret et put apercevoir les deux individus. L'un était habillé tout en blanc, les cheveux longs, noirs et la jeune femme était habillée toute en blanche, elle aussi, de longs cheveux verts et une grosse cicatrice au niveau de son œil gauche et qui s'étalait jusqu'à son œil droit.

« Calme tes ardeurs Nnoitra, si tu te serais un peu plus préoccupé de notre combat, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé une ouverture aussi facilement » lui répondit la dénommé ''Nel''.

« En tout cas la prochaine fois, j'te jure que je te tuerai »

« On verra ça... Bon, Stark doit nous attendre alors on s'grouille ! »

Puis ils déguerpirent. Le rouquin, qui avait tout entendu sortit de sa cachette à reculons et s'en s'apercevoir ou il mettait les pieds, il tamponna quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Une petite voix alors, lui répéta sans cesse qu'il était dans la merde, mais préférant faire abstraction à cette petite voix, Ichigo se retourna.

Ce jour là, il aurait du écouter sa petite voix...

* * *

A SUIVRE...

N'hésiter pas à me laisser vos impressions ! J'essaierai de poster la suite plus rapidement la prochaine fois !

À bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir à tous ! Je voulais vous remercier pour vos commentaires et m'excusez pour le retard mais j'ai plusieurs histoires en cour et il faut que je trouve le bon rythme pour vous satisfaire ! Sachez que je suis vraiment désolé du retard mais j'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture ! (je répondrais aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre!)

* * *

Chapitre 4...

« Qui es-tu morveux ? »

Courir, était la meilleure chose que le rouquin aurait pu faire dans un moment comme celui-ci, seulement comme pour l'enfoncer davantage, il déglutit avec peine et répondit, d'une toute petite voix :

« Ich-Ichigo Kurosaki... »

Un grognement retentit et Ichigo pria intérieurement pour qu'un miracle ce produise. Face à lui se tenait, un... monstre. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mots pour décrire cette chose qui se trouvait devant lui. Il devait au moins faire le double de sa taille si ce n'est le triple et était tout en muscles, si musclé que même un boxer ne pourrait le surpasser en 30ans de carrière.

Priant toujours pour que quelqu'un vienne à son secours, le rouquin préféra s'incliner devant lui.

« Yammy... Quelle bonne surprise ! » s'enquit une voix fluette en se jetant sur lui.

« Lilynette déguerpit vit'fait ou j'te... »

« Surveille ton langage mon gros, tu sais de quoi Stark est capable... »

« Alors dégage ! »

La prénommée Lilynette revint à terre et lança un regard victorieux à la brute, sous le regard hébété d'un certain rouquin.

« Pendant qu'j'y pense ! Stark aimerait te voir, il dit que c'est important... »

« Toi et ce Stark de mal... »

« Surveille ton langage Yammy, je ne le répéterai pas » gronda Lilynette, le visage tout à coup sérieux.

Puis sans rien ajouter d'autre, Yammy entra à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt. Lilynette, une jeune fille blonde, les yeux de couleur violine et une taille fine se pointa face à Ichigo, toujours inclinait au sol. Elle lui lança d'abord, un regard peu amicale puis laissa apparaître un fin sourire sur ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un large sourire. Elle tendit sa main au jeune homme.

« Eh bien, je n'aurai jamais cru que Yammy puisse mettre quelqu'un à ses pieds sans l'avoir forcer ! »

« Eu-Euh... je... c'est que... »

« Ne te justifies pas, je sais que Yammy peut faire très peur quand on ne le connaît pas, mais il ne vaut pas un cachou, crois moi ! Moi c'est Lilynette et toi... tu es ? »

« Kurosaki Ichigo » se présenta ce dernier en se relevant.

« Qu'est ce qui t'amène dans le coin, généralement les gens de la ville préfère ignorer ce genre d'endroit... »

Lui dire qu'il était venu jusqu'ici dans l'unique but de voir son connard de beau gosse aux cheveux bleus ou lui dire qu'il passait juste par là par simple curiosité étant un choix crucial pour le rouquin. Il opta finalement pour la deuxième option...

« Je passais dans le coin et j'me suis dis que je n'étais jamais passé par là... Maintenant je comprend pourquoi... » finit-il par dire, en souriant.

Lâchant un petit rire, Lilynette lui donna une claque amicale dans le dos et l'emmena à l'intérieur.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! » s'empressa de dire Ichigo en se détachant de la jeune fille.

« Pourquoi ? Viens, je vais te présenter à mes amis ! »

« N-non... vraiment ! Je dois rentrer chez moi de toute façon ! Peut être une prochaine fois... »

« Putain Stark arrête ! Fais pas l'con ! » hurla une voix à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, « Tu vas le tuer ! »

Prise de panique, la jeune fille entra en vitesse à l'intérieur, plantant Ichigo dans la rue. Cette voix qui venait d'entendre, c'était pas la voix de la jeune femme de tout à l'heure ? Curieux, il décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. Il jeta un œil discret à l'intérieur et ce qu'il vit l'interpella.

Grimmjow était littéralement entrain de se faire étrangler par un homme, sûrement le fameux Stark. Ichigo constata aussi que plusieurs personnes étaient dans la pièces et ils devaient être une dizaine à vue d'œil. Mais il devait dire que l'état de son bleu l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose. Le brun avait fini par le lâcher, laissant Grimmjow à terre entrain de suffoquer. Lilynette s'interposa entre les deux hommes et jeta un regard mauvais au brun.

« Stark tu dépasses les limites à chaque fois ! » gronda-t-elle, en relevant le bleu à l'aide de la fameuse blonde, « Tu vas vraiment finir par le tuer ! »

Ledit Stark ne répondit rien, comme si la jeune fille était le chef de la bande. _Non impossible_... Elle l'entraîna Grimmjow à l'extérieur et lança un petit sourire à Ichigo. Il les regarda s'asseoir contre le mur.

« Grim' ça va aller ? » demanda la jeune fille, en sortant un mouchoir humide de sa poche, « il t'as pas loupé encore une fois... »

« Foutez moi la paix les filles, j'veux voir personne » cloua-t-il, en repoussant la main de blondinette.

« Ok... comme tu voudras... »

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent et Lilynette s'arrêta au niveau du rouquin où elle lui tendit le mouchoir.

« Tiens, si tu le vois essayer de bouger, empêche-le », puis elle retourna à l'intérieur les laissant tout les deux seuls.

Ne sachant vraiment quoi faire dans ce genre de situation Ichigo resta sur place sans pour autant quitter son regard du bleuté. De longues minutes de silence pesant s'écoulèrent et Grimmjow finit par rompre la glace (enfin...).

« Rentre chez toi, tu n'as rien à faire ici »

« Je ne suis pas ici par plaisir »

Pourquoi je mens... ?

« Alors rentres chez toi »

« Je n'en ai peut être pas envie »

« Tes propos ne font pas de sens, tu as dis que tu n'étais pas ici par plaisir »

« En effet, j'ai dis ça mais je voulais dire par là, que je ne vais pas te laisser seul en venant de voir ce que je viens de voir »

« Ma vie ne te concerne pas ! Alors fou l'camp ! » grogna-t-il, plus fort.

Que devait-il faire ? L'écouter et le laisser se faire battre par Stark ou bien réagir et le forçait à se défendre. Il opta pour la seconde, encore une fois.

« Oblige moi »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Il lança un regard mauvais au rouquin, essayant de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Que viens-tu de dire ? »

« Oblige moi à partir »

Réalisant qu'il avait peut être réellement mit en colère, Ichigo se contenta pour cette fois de s'approcher et de lui tendre le mouchoir. Grimmjow, ne comprenant pas où ce gars voulait en venir, resta interdit, le visage froid et le regard menaçant. Ce type ne croyait tout de même pas qu'il allait se rabaisser à tel point, qu'il allait accepter ce vulgaire mouchoir ?

« Je ne te demanderai qu'une chose, prends le mouchoir et je rentre chez moi »

Divaguant dans ses pensées, Grimmjow remarqua soudainement qu'il était en position du faiblard. D'un œil spectateur, la scène donnait l'impression d'un homme voulant aider un pauvre type à la rue. La scène la plus détestable qu'il puisse exister pour Grimmjow dans un film. Et puis pourquoi, ce type voulait-il autant l'aider ?

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Pour la simple et bonne raison que je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu n'es pas si mauvais que ça »

Cette phrase réveilla en Grimmjow, une colère noire. Ne laissant le temps au rouquin de faire quoi que se soit, il le saisit par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Ne parle pas de chose que tu ne sais pas gamin ! Je t'interdis de parler de moi de cette façon ! »

Ichigo, ne savant quoi faire dans un moment pareil, se défendit et donna un magistrale coup de pied dans les côtes du bleuté, lui faisant lâcher prise dans un spasme de douleur.

« Enfoiré ! » jura Grimmjow entre ses dents.

« Je suis désolé mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix »

« Fous moi l'camp d'ici... »

« Je te l'ai dis... »

« Fou l'camp ! » gueula-t-il.

« ... »

« Écoute moi gamin... je n'ai pas pour habitude de me répéter, fou le camp ou je te promet que tu ne retourneras jamais chez toi... »

Voyant qu'il pouvait mettre sa menace à exécution sur le champs, Ichigo ne se fit pas prier et s'en alla en direction de chez lui.

Grimmjow resta un moment encore dehors, hors de lui. Il regarda le jeune homme s'éloigner. Jamais encore, quelqu'un ne l'avait mis dans une telle colère, pas même Stark. Laissant son regard dévié sur le mouchoir au sol, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Il écrasa le mouchoir du pied et retourna à l'intérieur, les mains des ses poches...

* * *

Arrivé chez lui, Ichigo eu la bonne surprise de voir que son père et ses sœurs étaient de retour à la maison. Il fut accueilli par ses deux petites sœurs.

« Bonsoir Ichigo ! »

« Salut vous deux »

Il embrassa ses deux petites sœur sur le front et comme par intuition évita de justesse un ''bonsoir'' à la version Isshin Kurosaki.

« Tu veux pas arrêter, juste pour un soir de faire le con ? » demanda-t-il à l'attention de son père, encastré dans le mur.

« Bon-bo-bonsoir... à toi aussi... Ich-Ichigo »

« Ichigo on n'a pleins de trucs à te raconter ! » s'nquit Yuzu, toute souriante.

« Ah oui ? Que diriez vous de passer une soirée entre frères et sœurs ? »

Comme s'il s'y attendait, il accueilli sa petite sœur dans ses bras en l'entendant hurler un ''ouuui'' et une Karin un peu moins téméraire, qui lui répondit juste un ''oui'' et un fin sourire aux lèvres...

* * *

A SUIVRE...

* * *

Bonne soirée !


End file.
